1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device mounting apparatus to which, for example, a device such as an image pickup apparatus used for monitoring is mounted, an adjustment jig, and an image pickup apparatus with an adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed an example of mounting a monitoring camera to a ceiling or a wall and adjusting the orientation of the camera (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H05-191689). In this proposal, a camera mount to which the camera is mounted is fixed to the ceiling or the like, then an image taken by the camera is monitored through a monitor, and the orientation of the camera is adjusted so that the camera can photograph a predetermined area.
In the conventional example, however, a stepladder or a ladder needs to be used when the orientation of the camera mounted to the ceiling or the like via the camera mount is adjusted, but the monitor cannot be placed on the stepladder or the ladder. This requires two workers of an adjustment operator who adjusts the orientation of the camera and an adjustment indicator who indicates the orientation of the camera to the adjustment operator while watching the monitor. The adjustment indicator who watches the monitor and the adjustment operator who adjusts the orientation of the camera are different, and therefore a communication is mixed up to thereby cause trouble in adjustment. Further, fine adjustment of the orientation of the camera is difficult, and for a camera with a high magnification zoom lens, the orientation of the camera is sometimes slightly displaced to thereby prevent the camera from photographing a place to be photographed.